


[podfic] Swoon

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quickies, Requests, Vanilla, Vibrators, inspired by Alex Danvers' shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [original work summary] After an unexpectedly eventful evening out, Kelly and Alex refuse to let it ruin their night in.





	[podfic] Swoon

**Author's Note:**

> I had some equipment trouble and tried a new spot in the house to record this one. To the person who requested this, hope it's still to your liking!

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zOEs6idXj3Xb8AITdc6mkCmx3nZQ06y0/view?usp=sharing) )_

**Swoon  
**

**by **trashyeggroll 

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 22:02

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
